Stuffed Animals
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: "This is what I mean, you're perfectly slim and have all the right curves but everyone stares at you and it makes me mad." He hissed in your ear which caused you to smile weakly, his rough grip still on your chest. "Then show them and prove to me, that I'm all yours." (ReaderXKanda) (Some hard core fluff, no smex.)


I don't own D Gray Man.

As you watched out your bedroom window with a bored expression you let out a weak sigh. Nothing was new; it was the same old boring town in Italy. As you watched the roads full of people run by with things in their hands you had decided to sneak off to the docs where you hid your favorite doll from your Aunt. Your mother and father passed away when you were about two years old and you were about eight years old now, some would say that you were too old for dolls but that doll was your only friend in the world. As you opened your window and carefully jumped down onto the ground, you winced as a hot, stinging sensation suddenly wrung through your ankles. Once you managed to get up and start running toward the docs that's when you bumped into a tall and older looking man. You fell back on your butt and winced slightly.

"Ow…" You mumbled, you looked up to notice the tall man was wearing a faint grey colored cloak on with a small bag over his shoulder and he wore glasses with his dark scraggly hair pulled back loosely. He had two other kids standing beside him ho gave me cold looks, you began shaking and you quickly got up and bowed to them. Back then you were such a cry baby! Tears would fill your eyes as you felt their cold stares continue to watch you.

"Sorry, forgive me!" Was all you said before running toward the docs even faster than before. When you managed to get there you climbed up into a large tree that was on a hill close to the docs and grabbed a small plush animal from one of the large branches. It was a soft plush dog that you loved so much. Gentle black cloth was what it was made out of and it had gentle marble like eyes. As you sat there quietly, waiting for your parents to arrive and pull you down and pull you away but that didn't happen today. The only people who did come by was that strange man with the two kids at his side, you looked back down at the kids who gave you weird and mean looks but that only caused you too hug the doll tighter than before.

"Now now, don't be so scared of them, I talked to your mother and father and I told them I'd take care of you for the day." The strange man called out, you stared down at them in fear with your soft (colored) eyes, you could tell just by listening to his voice he wasn't going to hurt you but the other kids seemed like they would kill you. The older man continued to smile up at you until you heard a faint and gentle voice whisper to you.

"Trust them." Was all it had said to you and that's what you did, you trusted them with as much trust as you could give them one you climbed down from the tree, both boys had a special item of theirs with them and it would glow here and there as the four of you would talk. You spent most of your days with them, happily enjoying Italy's finest views and watching your new friend draw. Whenever you would walk away they were silently whisper to one another but you didn't mind since they were much nicer than your parents. Over the course of time you get to know them better. The older look man was named Froi Tiedoll, a General at where he works. The two boys were named Daisya and Kanda. Over time the two of them never really liked you because you were loud and obnoxious but whenever you need help with something or hurt yourself by mistake, they would be right there next to you. One day you came home with them right behind you, your mother would quickly send you up to your room but not before you stopped and hid at the stair case, purposely dropping your stuffed animal on the floor and activating your hidden innocence without even trying, listening in on what they had to say.

"I would like to take your daughter off your hands and bring her with me." Froi started, you blinked in amazement as she managed to sneak a peek at the boy's reactions, seeing their agreeing faces kind of made you happy this hell hole wasn't a good home for you.

"Are you saying I don't know how to raise my own child?!" Your mother started going on a rant how he was wrong to say she was terrible at how to raise you but suddenly her anger was reaching her peak and as she grabbed a plate you jumped up quickly but did your best to not move anymore, you took a glass to see how it was but Froi had caught the plate with ease, that day after your mother had agreed to let you leave with them and travel. As you grew up traveling with them, not once did you forget that small plush doll, you grew close to Kanda no matter how annoyed or angry he got with you. One day all four you set out on a mission, you felt like such a bother since you hadn't yet discovered your special attack for your innocence. As they fought all around you, you did your best to fight as well but without even thinking or look, you felt large claws grab at your body as you took a step forward something flashed before your eyes before you even noticed you were in the air. The level four Akuma turned you toward him to give you a dark smile.

"Earl-Sama wants you alive but he never said I couldn't play with you!" The level four snickered; you couldn't help but turn around quickly and throw your hand out screaming for the one person you loved and cherished most!

"Kanda!" You would scream, the raven haired man turned to look at you and raised his hand back out for you but you were within a matter of seconds and so were the other Akuma.

Kandas P.O.V.

I sat there with an angry and annoyed look on my face as I slammed my first into the ground roughly, causing my knuckles to bleed as I stared at that stupid small plush dog that (Name) would carry around, why did it bug me that she was gone? I shook that thought from my head and picked up the small plush toy and placed it within my long coat pocket with a sigh.

"Kanda, there was nothing we could-" Daisya started but I just sighed heavily and rolled my eyes.

"Forget about it and forget about her, she couldn't activate her innocence so she was just dead weight." My own words hurt my own feelings for her, as we began walking off I kept think of her worried face and how she yelled out my name. Daisya could have saved her and even General but, why me? I sighed and growled to myself, thinking too much about the situation.

It's been a few years now, I've become an Exorcist and I'm able to take on my missions myself but today was a day I wouldn't do a damn thing but sit in my room and think. Today was her birthday if I remember correctly and it was exactly her birthday as well. As I sat down on my bed and wrest my elbows against my knees and placing my chin on top of my knuckles I let out a frustrated sigh. After a few moments of deep thinking, I stood up and walked over to my dress and opened the very last one to show the small stuffed dog and a small drawing the General had given me. I actually managed a small smile while look at the only things that brought memories of her back to my mind.

Your P.O.V.

As you ran down the halls with tears in your shinning (Colored) eyes, you managed a small smile the thought of Kanda was the only thing on your mind. As the wind blew your skirt would push against the front of your ankles. You were wearing an adorable white dress with an orange bodice on top and a brown skirt on bottom with heeled boots. The clicking of your heels was loud in your ears as your long (color) hair swayed in the wind as you had pulled it up in a high pony tail earlier. You continued to run in search for the one person you loved most and cared for dearly. You slowed down quietly and stood there with tears in your eyes, afraid you'd never see Kanda once more till you heard a small crashing of glass. You turned to see Daisya whose straight and shocked face soon became a happy and joyful one. He ran up to you and hugged you by your waist tightly, he went on and on about how much he missed you and you couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and hug him back tightly. Once he managed to quiet down you told him everything.

"I managed to escape but it took me a long time to get here, I've already told Komui everything, he checked me over, said I was Akuma blood free and I'm now an official Exorcist now." You smiled and he only hugged you once more. You pushed him off lightly as you stared into his eyes.

"Where is Kanda?"

Kandas P.O.V.

I sighed darkly; putting on my normal stupid uniform I had to wear for the Black Order and began walking out of my room and to the cafeteria till I heard the loud sound of clicking, and someone yelling out my name. When I turned around, I felt that I could hardly breath, the one who I couldn't save, the only one who really showed affection toward me was running right at me?! This had to be an illusion. As she continued to run toward me, the sudden weight and warm affection that happened to hit me caused my face to heat up slightly, a soft tint of pink formed on my cheeks. This wasn't some illusion; it was really the girl who happened to be the one I quietly love from afar…

Your P.O.V.

As you wrapped your arms around his neck lovingly you managed a happy giggle and snuggle your face in his neck. Daisya happily smiling and watching as Kanda, being himself just rolled his eyes and sighed and lightly hugged me back with one arm. As you pulled your arms away from his neck and couldn't help but giggle more as you all ate and had lunch together, you weren't surprised when most of the men began staring at you because of how you looked. As you had lunch together Daisya said he had a mission to go on and General was busy so that left you to catch up with Kanda, as you both made your way to his room he was oddly quiet and the atmosphere around you two seemed a bit warm, quiet and awkward then the normal icy cold and mean quietness between you. As he opened the door to his room he ordered you to shut it as soon as you walked in and that was what you did.

"I have something I want to show you." He mumbled toward you and as you watched him quietly walk toward his dresser, he opened the bottom one only to pull out the small plush dog and the picture the General had made. You covered your mouth, gasping slightly as you saw your old plush animal.

"Kanda..." He set the small things and suddenly made his way behind you, nipping at your neck which caused you to shiver and blush a heavy red.

"Kanda, I'm so happy you remember me." Was all you said before you turned to face him ad burst not tears while hugging him tightly and stuffing your face in his chest. He hugged you back with a small smile plastered on his was as he wrapped his arms around our waist and sighed weakly.

"How could I ever forget you (Name)? You're the only girl I could ever honestly love." He whispered softly into tour ear which caused you to shiver and smile softly in happiness.

"W-Wait so you mean it? You mean you actually love me?" You stuttered shyly as he sighed darkly.

"You're still a big idiot, but tell me if this answers your question." He said in an annoyed tone and then smirked as he roughly crashed his lips against yours. You knew he was strong and tough but you never knew he would be such a good kisser! As he pulled away from your lips, you pouted softly enjoying the sweet and gentle taste of his lips, even if they did still taste a bit like soba!

"Yes, that answers my question." You whispered softly in delight. You nuzzled your ace softly in his neck as he held you softly in his arms, pulling you close to him. You both just stood there for a while happily.

"I love you Yu~!" You giggled happily, causing him to growl slightly; he then blinked and smirked lustfully.

"You deserve punishment for that!" You then blinked and smiled nervously, awaiting your punishment as he quietly slid his way to stand behind you once more with a lustful smirk on his face, he placed his hands softly on your hips as he nipped at your neck roughly, causing gentle moans to escape your lips and sending shivers up your spine. As he smirked, you couldn't help but blush shyly and looked away in embarrassment. He suddenly started the motion once more, soon gracing his lips over your soft and bare skin on your neck, you tried to push him away but he wouldn't let you go, why you were fitting it, you had no idea! Maybe you just like being held against your will, who knows, but you were his play mate now.

"You grew up so quickly…" He murmured. His warm breath against your neck caused you shiver even more.

"You're so tall, so strong, and so big." The last statement caused you to growl lightly.

"I-I'm not that big!" You snapped at his remark but he smirked, his hands suddenly and quickly cupped your breast and he squeezed them tightly. A loud moan escaping your lips, you arched your back as you bit your lip.

"This is what I mean, you're perfectly slim and have all the right curves but everyone stares at you and it makes me mad." He hissed in your ear which caused you to smile weakly, his rough grip still on your breasts.

"The show them and prove to me, that I'm all yours." You whispered softly and he smirked, knowing that, that was the thing he was going to do. You pulled you close to him, one arm wrapped around your waist and another was softly fondling your right breast as her sat you down in his lap at the same time he bit your neck, leaving love bites. As he continued with this motion you couldn't help but let small opens escape your lips as he smirked at how easy you got turned on. You the look in his eyes and you shyly looked away but not before you let one more moan escape your lips. As he released your breast from his hand he snickered to himself as he turned you around to face him. He softly placed his lips against yours lacing his hands up your skirt he softly stroked your hips with a small smile on his face, you couldn't help but shiver and lean against him weakly, already feeling your legs give away as you leaned on him softly. From there on out the rest of the night was full of lustful moans and name calling. The next morning the two of you woke up curled under the blankets, cloths were everywhere and your partner was quietly sleeping next to you his face pressed against your large chest, you couldn't help but giggle softly and happily to yourself as you curled up against him quietly. It was a happy and loving night or the two of you, so why not sleep I a bit more? The sudden sound for the door bursting open with the General and Daisya scared the shit out of you and Kanda.

Kanda sat up angrily as you sat up as well using the blankets to cover your chest, Daisya and General just standing there quietly.

"Oh god." You mumbled to yourself, this was going to be hard to explain.


End file.
